


i vow to (thee,) my country

by rasyalleva



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Arthur Kirkland-centric, British Patriotic Hymn, Gen, General, Historical, Slow-paced, Translated Lyrics Into Indonesian, aS ALWAYS HAHA /cri, as always
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 13:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12300063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasyalleva/pseuds/rasyalleva
Summary: Arthur tidak menghentikan monolognya saat Alfred memasuki ruangan.





	i vow to (thee,) my country

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia: Axis Powers (c) Hidekaz Himaruya.  
> I Vow to Thee, My Country (c) Words: Cecil Spring-Rice, 1918; Music: Thaxted.  
> Freebies (c) AngieMakescom.  
> Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

> "Sumpahku padamu, negaraku."

 

Hanya ada Arthur.

Di ruangan yang sangat familier baginya, hanya ada satu meja panjang dengan kursi-kursi mengitari. Tapi Arthur tidak duduk. Ia berdiri persis di hadapan benderanya - bendera Britania Rayanya - salah satu dari bendera-bendera yang dijajarkan, yang berderet mengisi spasi tepat setengah meter dari empat sisi dinding ruangan. Ditatapnya lurus-lurus _Union Jack_ ini, hingga rasanya berkedip pun Arthur taksudi. Takpernah Arthur hidup barang semenit tanpa mengenang bendera kebangsaannya, atau menikmati kesunyian tanpa melantunkan lagu patriotiknya.

Seperti sekarang.

 

> "Tiap-tiap bagianmu.
> 
> "Seluruhnya, seutuhnya, sesempurnanya.
> 
> "Padamu, ada aku dan rasa cintaku."

 

 

Alfred membuka pintu tanpa mengetuknya.

Tahu bahwa ini saat yang tepat baginya untuk memasuki ruangan; karena Arthur mencuri waktu, membuat jeda. Kebiasaan (jelek, kalau kata Ivan) selalu memutuskan untuk menguping dulu seperti apa pembicaraan yang bergulir di dalam suatu ruangan sebelum mengetuk pintu dan masuk. Tetapi kalau pun benar ini kebiasaan jelek, pun selalu ada pengecualian di setiap kalimat penghakiman yang ada, dan kasus ini salah satunya.

Arthur sedang bermonolog.

Bukan monolog biasa karena bocah itu rasanya bisa saja melakukan monolog setiap saat (yang sebenarnya bukan monolog, tapi bercakap-cakap dengan makhluk takkasatmata - katanya!), namun monolog secara harfiah. Berbicara dengan diri sendiri, yang sungguh lucu, karena bagi personifikasi negara seperti mereka, hal yang adalah satu kadang bisa dipisahkan semudah itu; karena suatu negara pada akhirnya bisa juga menyampah (atau menyumpah, seperti yang Arthur lakukan kini) kepada negara sendiri juga.

Tetapi mendengar onomatope pintu yang terbuka, Arthur tidak menghentikannya; dan itu yang membuat Alfred (yang awalnya ingin menyapa, atau bahkan meledek) menjadi tidak berkata-kata.

 

> "Rasa cinta yang tidak mempertanyakan, yang tetap setia pun saat ujian marang melintang; yang bak persembahan tersuci. Teruji.
> 
> "Rasa cinta yang takada putus-putusnya, yang tahu risiko pun tetap sanggup sedia membayarnya; memberikan ketakgentaran.
> 
> "Keberanian."

 

Bukan kali pertama Alfred melihat Arthur seperti ini - berbicara sendiri - tapi Alfred takpernah dibiarkan mendengarkannya sampai selesai (bahkan mendengarkannya _sama sekali_ ). Arthur selalu seperti tersentak begitu dirinya masuk, lalu menyambar buku terdekat dan membukanya pada halaman acak, berkata: tidak apa-apa, dengan kedua telinga memerah, saat Alfred menanyakan apa yang sedang ia lakukan.

Alfred mendekat, canggung juga sebenarnya. Ia berdiri di sebelah Arthur, persis di depan negaranya sendiri juga; _Star-Spangled Banner_.

 

 

Arthur menatap Alfred terang-terangan, membuat mereka saling memantulkan tatapan sebentar, kemudian dikembalikannya pandangan lagi. Sebelum Alfred bertanya-tanya apa maksudnya ( _apa_ maksudnya?) Arthur sudah melanjutkan; dengan atmosfer yang entah bagaimana ia mengaturnya, karena Alfred selalu dibuat untuk bungkam, membiarkan.

 

> "Dan kutahu negara lain yang bukan negaraku.
> 
> "Ada.
> 
> "Dia dicintai juga, dia dikasihi juga."

 

Alfred mengangkat alis. Ada yang seperti itu? Alfred sudah mendengarkan (mencuri dengar tepatnya) sejak kali pertama, dan ia tahu yang Arthur ucapkan itu adalah sebuah sumpah. Sumpah untuk negara sendiri _dan_ ada pembicaraan mengenai eksistensi negara lain? Bukan keahliannya untuk tahu mengenai banyak hal, sehingga Alfred asing untuk menerima fakta bahwa bisa jadi negara lain yang disebutkan adalah negaranya.

Tapi Arthur yang paling tahu soal itu. Bahwa sumpah ini, yang sebenarnya adalah sebuah puisi, ditulis oleh seorang Duta Besar Inggris untuk Amerika, membuka kemungkinan adanya kebenaran mengenai hal itu.

 

> "Kita mungkin tak bergantung pada pasukannya.
> 
> Pun tahu siapa pimpinannya.
> 
> Tapi bentengnya dibangun oleh para berhati besar; berharga diri besar pula."

 

Bahwa bagian ini dimaksudkan ada untuk memberinya tamparan keras. Ada negara lain yang sama sepertinya, memiliki seorang yang mencintai negaranya dengan porsi yang seluas samudera hingga sedalam-dalamnya, jadi kepatriotisan itu apa? Atau, apakah sebenarnya hal itu ada? Orang hanya menghakimi seenak jidat dia lebih berjiwa kesatria dibandingkan orang yang lain padahal dia hanya taktahu apa-apa saja!

Berkorban untuk negara itu ... maksudnya apa? 

 

> "Dengan itu maka ia juga akan besar, menyinari.
> 
> "Dan jalan yang dilalui hanya ada jalur kelembutan.
> 
> "Nan damai." 

 

 

Alfred tahu bahwa ia sekarang sudah bisa mengatakan sesuatu, jadi ia melakukannya. "Kenapa akhirnya begitu?"

"Apanya?" Arthur membalas tanpa memandang lawan bicara (yang sebenarnya, tadi Alfred juga bertanya tanpa menatap Arthur).

"Akhir dari sumpahmu. Sumpah kepada negaramu, tapi tak membicarakan apa-apa, misalnya kamu ingin akhir negaramu seperti apa, atau apalah. Sumpahmu dari pertengahan sampai akhir justru membahas tentang adanya negara lain, yang diisi oleh orang-orang hebat, dan akan jadi negara yang besar dan semua di sana serbabaik. Kenapa? Bukankah kamu yang adalah personifikasi negara _hebat_ ," jangan buat ia mengatakannya lagi, sumpah, "seharusnya tidak merendah," _dengan menyebalkan_ , "seperti itu?"

Ada keheningan beberapa saat yang Alfred curi untuk mengatur kembali napasnya.

Arthur menatap bendera kebangsaannya - hal yang ia lakukan sejak tadi.

"Sumpah adalah ikrar keteguhan, untuk bertekad memperjuangkan suatu hal."

Seperti biasa, dan Alfred sudah menebak juga, bahwa Arthur taksuka langsung menjawab pertanyaannya - selalu begitu. Arthur akan mengambil jalan memutar, dan begitu selesai pun Alfred takpernah merasa mendapatkan jawaban; ia harus menarik kesimpulan sendiri. Alfred mengangguk taksabaran, "Ya, aku tahu itu."

"Kalau kautahu, harusnya kamu pun tahu -" Arthur tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya sejak Alfred datang memasuki ruangan ini, "takmungkin negara hebat membutuhkan itu, 'kan?"

**Author's Note:**

> • Terjemahan kasar dari I Vow to Thee, My Country; ada beberapa yang saya artikan demikian demi kepentingan plot dan kesesuaian ritmenya.  
> • Sebenernya sejak bulan lalu saya ada draft fanfik yang sampai sekarang belum selesai ... dan saya justru bikin kayak gini. o(--(  
> • Terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
